The present invention relates to a disposable carton for carryout food products and more particularly to such a carton for packaging two different products in a single tray with two separate, integral lids.
The manufacture of disposable food cartons particularly for the fast food industry involves highly developed technology and is a competition intensive business. Since the food products sold through most fast food chains is fairly uniform, each chain strives for a unique packaging concept to achieve a competitive edge. Such cartons must be designed for maximum economy and utility with emphasis on ease of handling, filling and closing. In addition, product identification and differentiation, storage of inventory and the integrity of the carton after being filled are also important considerations. When such cartons are used to package two different food products, special consideration must be given to separating the two products while providing easy access to each product. Moreover, since such cartons are used primarily by unskilled labor, simplicity in handling procedures is important, i.e., locking means must be foolproof, readily engageable and positive.